


Got a Home in You

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, Gift Giving, Leia's impeccable style, background finn/poe - Freeform, platonic devotion, set during TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Just before he leaves for Pasaana with Finn and Rey, Poe shares a moment with Leia.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Got a Home in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> title from Feist, [I'm Not Running Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTzQHvIkTp4), the theme for this ship (whatever it is) if I ever heard one

"Rey wants to go alone," Leia tells him while Poe packs up his things for the mission to Pasaana. "She claimed I'd do the same."

Poe turns, clutching his satchel to his chest. "She's right."

Leia smiles, her shoulders lifting in silent laughter. One might say the smile _transforms_ her face, except she is always beautiful. Just, now, that beauty is radiant as well as mischievous. He sinks to his knees and grasps her hand.

"What's this?" she asks. She gazes down at him, laughter passing in the face of puzzlement. "Commander Dameron."

He rests his forehead against the soft skin on the inside of her wrist. The edge of one ornate bracelet is cold on his head. He kisses her palm and rests there, open-mouthed.

"Poe. You," Leia starts to say, but stops. She clears her throat several times. When he looks up, lashes sparkling with moisture, she smiles gently at him. "Whatever would Finn say?"

"About me being an emotional jackass?" He shrugs. "Reckon he's used to it. Should be, by now."

Leia pats his cheek, then rests her hand there, pressing very, very lightly, her thumb stroking his lower lip. Her touch is barely there, yet more than enough to make him shiver and ache and crave.

"I have something for you," she says eventually.

Poe stays where he is while she rises and rummages in one of her many footlockers. She tells him a little about Pasaana, about dust farming and geographical quirks of sand seas versus plateaus.

When she returns to him, she wraps a large piece of silky fabric, long as a pennant, woven with large blossoms and delicate fronds, around his neck. She tugs it once, adjusts a tail, then nods, satisfied, and offers him her hand to rise.

"A gift from Lando, and now it's yours," she says. She has to reach up now to cup his face in her hands. "It will work miracles against the sand and wind."

"But —" He doesn't know what he's objecting to. He bites his lip.

"Works far better with your coloring."

"I like to think we've got the same coloring," he says.

She snorts at that and shakes her head a little.

"Thank you," Poe tells her. He's probably imagining that he can discern her perfume on its folds, but if he is, who cares? It's a pleasant, entirely harmless fantasy.

"Now," Leia says, stepping back and re-assuming all her usual grave dignity and aloof stillness. "Go kick some Sith ass, would you?"

He salutes more crisply than he's ever managed before. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am." 

He hears her laughter the whole way to the _Falcon_ , toward Finn, and Chewie and Rey, and everything yet unimaginable.


End file.
